1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a lumbar support device.
2. Related Art
Some seats for a vehicle such as an automobile include a lumbar support device to support the back of a seated person.
Generally, the lumbar support device includes a warped plate. This warped plate presses the back of the seated person for the seated person to keep a correct posture.
The lumbar support device optionally includes a plurality of strip-shaped reinforcing plates. These reinforcing plates play a role in holding the shape of the warped plate. To mount the reinforcing plates on the warped plate, the warped plate includes a plurality of grooves. The respective reinforcing plates are arranged to these grooves. The reinforcing plate has a through hole at a predetermined portion. Meanwhile, the warped plate includes a convex portion at the bottom portion of the groove. The convex portion freely fits the through hole of the reinforcing plate. Accordingly, fitting the through hole and the convex portion inhibits movement of the reinforcing plate along the longitudinal direction of the groove of the warped plate.
Furthermore, the warped plate includes a pressing member to partially cover an opening of the groove. The pressing member serves as preventing the reinforcing plate from leaving from the opening of the groove (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,712,427).